


Happily Ever After

by WigglingPudding



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragon!Theseus, Evil Stepfather Grindelwald, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Newt is that pretty redhead everyone stop and stare at, Overprotective Theseus, Prince Newt, Prince Percival, Romance, What am I doing, fairytale!au, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: "Once upon a time, a prince stumbled upon a tower, fought and killed the dragon, and fell in love with the princess trapped in that tower. They got married and lived happily ever after"What the adults did not mention in the children's tales were that the princess was actually a prince who was trapped in that tower because of his stepfather everyone called ‘King’. The majestic dragon in beautiful copper and gold scales was actually the prince’s brother who was cursed by their stepfather. Unlike that story, there was no princes or knights to come and save the prince. They wanted a princess, not a pale, awkward and shy prince.In the end, the prince escaped on the dragon's back and flew from their homeland.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> this story is self beta'ed. Sorry for the grammar, typos or random mistakes

**“And will I tell you that these three lived happily ever after? I will not, for no one ever does. But there was happiness. And they lived”**

**-Stephen King**

Newt was born into a happy royal family. A beautiful and kind mother who he shared the same hair and eye colours with, a stern but gentle father who everyone proudly called ‘King’ in this peaceful country, and a loving brother who pampered him in every possible way. Everyone in the castles and even the people of that small country adored their youngest prince. So shy yet generous with those big smiles, clumsy but willing to help anyone if he’s needed and humble even when the people was sure that he’s the fairest in the land. His interest and kindness towards even the most vicious creatures only made him more charming.

At the age of twelve, Newt has won most of his people’s and even magical creatures’ hearts.

“Oh my little prince, sneaking out into the forest to play with your friends again?” the maid smiled knowingly when she caught him hiding behind the curtain.

“Shh, I promised Nancy yesterday that I would bring her some jam tarts for behaving.” The child pressed his index finger on his pouty lips, eyes looking around the hallway cautiously.

“Well hurry up then! Be sure to come back before sundown” the maid shook her head with a fond smile before returning to her chores, feigning oblivious about a missing prince when the crown prince asked.

The child was quite proud of himself to be able to slip out of the room when Theseus was too busy with his responsibility to notice his escape. He even managed to slip past the guards (who pretended not to notice the adorable prince trying his best to be invisible and had one guard to follow him secretly from a distance to keep him safe).

Patting himself on the chest while praising a good job, he skipped towards the familiar forest with a basket of treats he promised for Nancy.

The poor thing had got hurt while escaping a hunter’s traps in the hunting zone. It took a lot of time and patience from Newt to finally be allowed near Nancy and treated her wounds (which he learned from a young age from his mother since he tended to stumble on injured animals and bring them back to the castles a lot). At first, the guards had been wary of Nancy who decided to make the forest near the castle her home, but Newt managed to get her not attack any guards.

As adorable as Newt could be, some feared and respect the twelve years old child for he was able to tame a Common Welsh Green dragon. It was either humorous or horrifying to watch Newt laughing with a dragon three times his size nudging him affectionately. And he named her Nancy of all names. Their prince could be terrible at naming.

“Nancy!” Newt grinned as he waved his hand happily at the young dragon. “Since you found the little-lost-girl in the forest yesterday, as promised I brought rewards for your good behaviour!”

The dragon purred delightfully, lowering herself to the ground as she sniffed the basket.

Newt laughed, wasting no time and fed the dragon.

It went on like the for a year. Newt sneaking out to play with Nancy along with other creatures as well (“The faeries even taught me how to dance, mother!”) until it was when Nancy reached the mature age. Newt knew sooner or later Nancy will have to leave to find a family of her own, but he did not want to part ways so soon.

It was the most heartbreaking scene to watch the little prince dragged his feet back to the castle, with his head low and red eyes. Nothing cheered Newt up, not even the silly dance Theseus did. But no one gave up trying to cheer their little prince up. Slowly but surely, Newt was happy again. Laughing and giving out shy smiles even though sometimes he had that longing eyes missing his dear friends.

When Newt turned sixteen, King Scamander decided it was time to step down and let the next generation take his place. Sure Theseus could be childish and needy around his younger brother but he was a responsible and noble man who fought along with his father when war broke out ten years ago despite being so young. Unfortunately for the small kingdom, the king fell ill and died before the formal coronation.

The kingdom was in sorrow for weeks at the loss of a great king. The heaven seemed to share their sorrow as well as there was nothing but gloomy weather and lots of rain. The kingdom started to fall apart when Theseus suddenly disappeared. Despite all that Newt tried to be as strong as he could as he stood beside his tired and worn mother. Who had never been so down and weak? She used to be the queen whom everyone admired. Beautiful, strong, proud and a golden heart. Now she resembled a widow who lost her only purpose of her life, her husband.

Surely she had not lost everything and she knew that. Newt was still there and as the man of the family now he tried to be strong. But he couldn’t. It was Theseus who was supposed to rule the kingdom not him, so he had not known how to rule a kingdom when he was the only heir there.

Newt didn’t know what to do.

Two weeks after Theseus’s sudden disappearance, a stranger showed up and married his mother. Which caused an uproar throughout the castle and the kingdom. No one knew who the man was or where he was from. His mother did not even talk anymore and only stare in a distance like a lifeless puppet.

The stranger named Gellert Grindelwald whom Newt had been wary of the first time he had met him in the castle. The mischievous grin he always had on his face made Newt shuddered in fear, the intelligent mismatched eyes were like seeing through your soul and the proud peacock like grace he always had when he walked.

The redhead tried to stay away as much as he could from the pale man, but he always seemed to be everywhere.

“Tending the flowers again, my prince?” Newt shrieked and scrambled away when the speaker whispered those words so close to his ear. He paled instantly when he realised who did.

“M-My lord” he stammered, lowering his head more as he refused to look into those cold, cold eyes.

“Now, now. Don’t be so rude. Look me in the eye when I am speaking to you”

Newt didn’t raise his head, so Grindelwald did it for him. With fingers that felt like ice biting into his skin, he gripped his chin not so gently and tilted his head up.

“Now do not dirty your hands unnecessarily like that. We have gardeners for that purpose”

From there, Newt was not allowed to touch dirt much less run around shoeless anymore.

As Theseus was nowhere to be found and Newt was declared unfit to rule, Grindelwald took the throne. Soon the kingdom slowly turned from a small haven to a gloomy place. Where people were too scared to even go out or trust anyone. People working in the castle slowly disappeared and were replaced by Grindelwald’s minions. Newt was useless when are those changes happened and he hated himself for that.

The prince’s freedom was limited as well. Now he was banned from leaving the castle or even visit the town. He had tried to argue but he was never taken seriously.

Unable to explore the outside world, Newt decided to explore the castle instead, hoping to find some secret pathways in old castles just like what he read from the books. He did found one well-hidden entrance behind a large furniture. One would have missed it if they did not stand there for a good five minutes to see something was off in that picture. He excitedly explored the secret pathway that leads him deeper underground and into an underground hall larger than the ballroom.

There in the middle of the hall lay a majestic Hungarian Horntail. With beautiful copper, gold and black scales that would have shined beautifully under the Sun. A pair of large great wings folded to its sides and familiar emerald orbs watching him intelligently. It was chained to the wall by the neck with heavy and rusted chains. Newt gasped at the sight.

“…Theseus..?” he sobbed as he took a step forward.

The dragon made a sorrowful noise as he tried to move closer to the human, only to be restrained by the chains. Of course, it had to be his adventurous brother who found him and of course, only his baby brother could be able to recognise him at first glance.

“Oh ‘Seus!” the young prince cried loudly, throwing himself onto the head of the dragon and hugged him as much as he could despite the differences in sizes.

Their reunion was cut short by a dramatic slow clap echoing through the hall. Theseus growled, shielding his brother from the cause of all those troubles with one of his wings.

“This is a very touching scene, I must admit” Grindelwald was amused as he wiped the tear that did not exist from his eye. “However, since you found your brother. I can’t actually let you go wander around as you please…”

That was how Grindelwald, the most dramatic arsehole Newt has ever met, decided to trap them in a tower. A magical tower constructed using Grindelwald’s magic deep in a magical forest.

“Unless a prince or a knight kill the dragon and receive a kiss from you, both or you shall never be able to escape from this tower!” the pale man laughed as he disappeared.

Rumours started to spread throughout the lands, about a prince trapped in a tower with a dragon guarding him. Then, rumours turned to tales to entertain the young ones.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess who was trapped in a high tower somewhere deep in the magical forest. There was a mighty dragon that kept the princess from escaping and to keep trespassers out. One day, a prince stumbled upon the old tower and fell in love with the princess’s beauty. The wandering prince fought and killed the dragon, freeing the princess from the tower. They married each other and have a happy ever after.”

What the adults did not mention in those children’s tales were that the princess was actually a prince who was trapped in that tower because of his stepfather everyone called ‘King’. The majestic dragon in beautiful copper and gold scales was actually the prince’s brother who was cursed by their stepfather. Unlike that story, there was no princes or knights to come and save the prince. They wanted a princess, not a pale, awkward and shy prince. Even if there was someone, the prince himself would have shooed them off by throwing items down at them from the tower. Just to keep his brother from being hurt or worse killed.

For five years Newt has been trapped in that tower with his cursed brother. Living with each other’s company along with a few magical beasts Newt has tamed (who decided to live in the tower as well, much to Theseus’s dismay, as they refused to leave Newt’s side). As the year's pass, the tower’s magic weakened little by little until one day, the brothers could not feel the magic restraining them to the tower anymore. Grindelwald must be too busy playing King to even remember to come back and renew the wards.

In the end, the prince decided to save himself. He had long given up the hope for someone to come and save him, lift his brother’s curse and overthrow Grindelwald. But that was all too good to be true. It was hard to say goodbye to his creatures, but they had to leave this land to avoid the King.

Theseus took Newt on his back and flew away from their homeland and into a land they were not familiar with. A land where everyone seemed to be happy and content with a King that the people respected and looked up to.

They moved into a makeshift hut in a forest with two hours walk away from the town. They couldn’t move in with neighbours or where people would see Theseus. He was still cursed as a dragon after all and humans do not welcome magical creatures very well. Rumours beginning to spread around the friendly town , where everyone knew everyone, about a beautiful redhead coming once every week to buy food and supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> FAIRYTALES AU HAHAAAAHAH YESSSSS HOW BOW DAH COUGH  
> okay. This is a fairytales AU. No, they're not wizards or witches. Well... except maybe Grindelwald cuz this is FAIRYTALES AU. Just think of him as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty (no not Angelina Jolie. The ori one) or Evil Queen from Snow White. Only, paler and older and... okay I'm sorry.  
>   
> Other pairings will be added later, but this will mostly focus on Percy and Newt


End file.
